Wishing Badly
by ronnlee.morris
Summary: The daughter of Stromboli and the daughter of the coachman went to Japan to open up a carnival just so they can make more donkeys for salt mines and more living wooden puppets to enslave.


Pinocchio and his girlfriend Pinocchia were riding an airplane to Japan one day. As usual, Pinocchia slowly put her hand on Pinocchio's hand. "I can't wait to eat teriyaki chicken again," she said. "Well neither can I," Pinocchio replied. In the meantime, the flight attendant came and offered biscotti's to every passenger including Pinocchio and Pinocchia. They shared them bite by bite with a kiss. Later, the wooden couple turned on the TV in the airplane and watched Frozen. Meanwhile, Stromboli's daughter Rella Gacino and the coachman's daughter Darene Merson were riding a different airplane. They were nevertheless going to Japan too. Darene just wanted to capture more kids and turn them into donkeys since Japan has a big population. Rella wanted to buy more wooden puppets, wish them to be alive, and use them in her stage show. Hours later, the plane Pinocchio and Pinocchia were in landed. After getting their suitcases from the passenger cabin, they stepped out of the plane. All of a sudden, Pinocchio and Pinocchia saw two familiar women approaching. It was Darene and Rella. They didn't come at them though. Pinocchio and Pinocchia just thought those two women were going to do something good for a change since Darene and Rella did horrible things to children and living wooden puppets back at Tuscany,Italy. Subsequently, Pinocchio and Pinocchia ubered to their hotel to drop off their belongings and head out to a , Darene and Rella were setting up a carnival. "I've always wanted to mine salt in such a fancy place like Japan," said Darene. "I hope this place will sell like hotcakes," Rella added. She and Darene made a magical device to curse the wishing star and manipulate the blue fairy. The next day, a lot of kids were waiting in line to enter the carnival. There were also living wooden puppets waiting in line for stage show auditions. Minutes later, Darene and Rella opened the carnival. The kids and living wooden puppets simply entered. In the meantime, Pinocchio and Pinocchia were eating breakfast at their hotel. They both had waffles with milk. After that, Pinocchio and Pinocchia went to walk around the streets. While doing so, they saw the carnival. The wooden couple later realized that it was a trap since they saw Rella and Darene at the airport earlier. As Pinocchio and Pinocchia entered, there were kids acting stupidly and living wooden puppets performing on stage. When nighttime fell, all the kids officially turned into donkeys. Darene began enslaving them into a salt mine. Meanwhile, Pinocchio and Pinocchia wished upon a star to make the kids at the carnival behave better and turn back into humans. As a result, the blue fairy came and attacked Pinocchio and Pinocchia with her wand. The wooden couple then fled their hotel to find help. As they reached the streets, a group of girls in fancy sailor suits noticed them since the couple were made of wood. It was Sailor Moon and her friends. "What are you two running for?" Sailor Moon asked. "The blue fairy has turned evil and attacked us," Pinocchio answered. Sailor Moon and her friends saw the blue fairy approaching rapidly and knocked the girls down like bowling pins. They simply got back up and attacked her but she got away to the sky and transformed into the wishing star. Sailor Moon and her friends then flew into the sky so they can get a closer target to blast the wishing star. They drew their own wands and blasted it all the way up until it exploded gracefully. Meanwhile, Pinocchio and Pinocchia were resting painfully because the blue fairy attacked them again after she knocked down the girls in fancy sailor suits. However, the blue fairy came back to her normal self and offered to help Pinocchio and Pinocchia. "Rella and Darene started a carnival to turn more kids into donkeys here in Japan and enslave living wooden puppets like me and Pinocchio," Pinocchia explained. "Well can you show me where the carnival is?" The blue fairy requested. "Sure. Follow us," Pinocchio confirmed. The sailor girls followed too. By the time they arrived at the carnival, the blue fairy simply raised her wand and blessed the whole place. As a result, all the kids turned back from being donkeys to being humans and the living wooden puppets were freed from cages. "So what happened to me?" The blue fairy questioned. "Pinocchio and I just found out that Rella and Darene made a magical device that turned you evil just so you could turn the carnival guests into donkeys and bring other wooden puppets to life to become slaves," Pinocchia explained. "It was those girls who turned you back into normal," said Pinocchio. "Well I would like to thank you all," the blue fairy appreciated. "You're simply welcome," Sailor Moon replied. "If you want, you may come hang out with us at our headquarters anytime," said Sailor Mercury. "You can fight evil with us," said Sailor Jupiter. "Sure. Thanks again," the blue fairy responded. They all had teriyaki chicken alfredo pasta at the sailor girls' headquarters with Pinocchio and Pinocchia while Darene and Rella spent their time in jail.


End file.
